My Marianna
by Cheylouwho
Summary: The mayor, Andrew, and his wife, Marianna, are blessed with a beautiful baby girl. But when there is a sudden change of events, their lives change completely. This is the story of Mari's mom, and what happened to her, since she is never meantioned in the game. Photo updated, a sprite I made on the free version of Minecraft on my ipod XD


**Mari had a mother at some point- we just never knew what happened to her. Me and Phantom of the Cupcakes came up with this idea on a PM while roll-playing. Please enjoy :D**

The story of Mari's Mother

It was a beautiful day in Rapoville. Everyone had been anxiously awaiting the birth of the Mayor's new baby girl, and the time had finally come.  
Doctor Cure, the Rapoville doctor, had been preparing for weeks. The mayor's wife, Marianna, was 3 weeks overdue, and was worrying her. To know that the baby would be born and the madness would be over was a relief to her and her assistants.  
"Is this going to be quick?" Marianna asked as she lay in the hospital bed.  
"Hopefully she won't be stubborn, like Wilfre." Doctor Cure's most recent delivery was of a baby boy about four years earlier. That had been the longest birth she had ever helped, as Wilfre simply refused to be welcomed into their world.  
The mayor laughed. "Don't worry" he said, finding his wife's hand and giving it a squeeze. "She'll be a good girl."  
"Are you ready?" Cure asked.  
"I... I think so."  
"Then let's try to give the future mayor a warm welcome. When the first contraction comes, squeeze your stomach and push... Not to mention don't strangle your husband's hand" Cure added, noticing the Mayor's white knuckles. Marianna laughed and loosened her grip.  
"Here goes nothing" she said, starting to push.

Almost an hour later, a beautiful baby girl was born. When she wanted attention she cried, and when she was contained she struggled.  
"She may have come easily, but she's a fiery one" Dr. Cure laughed as she handed the newly-born to her mother.  
"We still haven't decided on a name, Andrew." Marianna fingered the one small curl of red hair that was atop the baby's head.  
"Kayla" the father said.  
"Emma" Marianna replied.  
"I want Kayla."  
"I don't."  
They continued arguing for quite some time before giving up. The baby would have to be named later.  
Meanwhile, Jennifer and William, two of the Mayor and Marianna's closest friends, came to visit them at the hospital. Their 4 year old son, Wilfre, was very curious and hard to keep still. As soon as the door opened, he bolted to the cradle where the new baby slept.  
"Wook at dat bee-bee" he said, standing on his tiptoes and peering over the edge of the cradle.  
"How are you feeling?" Jennifer asked.  
"Ok...Dr. Cure said I could leave later this afternoon... With the nameless child." she laughed.  
"You won't agree" the Mayor said.  
"You're being stubborn" Marianna laughed. "Besides, Andrew, I think Rose is a beautiful name."  
"So is Amanda."  
"Stop now" William said, trying to pull his son away from the cradle. "The baby needs to be left alone."  
Like most small children, the baby Rapo could move around very little, but knew when she was contained. This was one of those times, and she wanted out. She squirmed and cried, drawing attention.  
"She too loud" Wilfre said, covering his ears.  
"Babies cry" William said, moving aside so the Mayor could take the baby out.  
"Stop crying, Lilly" he said. "Daddy has you now."  
"Give Elliot to me" Marianna said, countering his suggestion.  
"I know!" Jennifer said, laughing. "Why don't we all go have a picnic together? Down by the river bank would be the perfect place."  
"I think Nina would enjoy that" Marianna said, gently rocking the baby.  
"Cassandra."  
"Whatever."

The baby was secured in a carrier, and the two families left the hospital.  
"I can't wait for the picnic" Marianna said. "I love picnics."  
"What Raposa doesn't?" William laughed.  
Wilfre paid no mind to anything but the girl in the carrier. He wanted to play with her, but the tiny Rapo couldn't do anything.  
After returning to Jennifer and William's home for a basket of food, the group set off on a walk towards the forest. There, they found the perfect spot on the river to sit and relax.  
The river seemed inviting to small Wilfre. What fun it would be to splash in the water. "Watch dis, bee-bee" he said to the girl, trotting towards the water. He leapt in, making a big splash.  
"Eeeeeeeee!" the baby cooed, intrigued by the boy.  
Wilfre smiled and stepped out, then jumped back in. SPLASH!  
The baby squealed, finding his gimmicks entertaining.  
The adults continued talking, unaware of anything that was going on.  
Wilfre laughed, taking several more steps back. He was going to make the biggest splash of all...  
Marianna turned around to see Wilfre dive into the fast moving current of the river. Unsure of what else to do, she ran forward to help him as the river started to carry him away. She sprinted near the baby, knocking over the carrier and letting the girl tumble out.  
The baby Rapo, confused, lay in the sand of the riverbank as though nothing has happened.  
Wilfre screamed and kicked and flailed his arms. The other adults had realized the situation and hurried to help, forgetting the baby in the sand.  
Marianna jumped into the water, grabbed Wilfre and shoved him up onto the shore. The currents became stronger and she could not pull herself out. William reached for her arm, but failed to catch it as she flew down the river.  
Everyone dashed down the sides, except for Wilfre. He sat where he had been placed, traumatized.  
Marianna was drifting faster now, and becoming lost in the spray.  
"Marianna!" the mayor called, looking around. "Where are you?"  
There was no answer.  
"MARIANNA!" he cried again, darting farther down to river. He could barely make her out against the tears in his eyes. "No, please creator, no..." the rocks had created a barrier so that she could not flow any farther.  
Marianna was dead.

The mayor pulled her out of the river and cried. That boy... He...  
"YOUR BOY CAUSED THIS!" he screamed. "HE MADE THIS HAPPEN!"  
"But he's only..." William could barely speak. Jennifer had her hand over her mouth the whole time, with silent tears running down her cheeks.  
"Marianna is gone..." the mayor couldn't stop. "All there is left is..." he leapt up, remembering his daughter. Carrying his lifeless wife with him, he ran down the riverbank. There was the baby, sprawled out in the sand, crying a mile a minute.  
"No, no... Don't cry. Daddy will take care of you" he said, stooping down and laying his wife in the sand. "Daddy won't let you get hurt. Daddy is here." the baby looked at him with soft brown eyes, slowing her crying to a soft whimper. "That's right. You mustn't cry. It'll all be ok... My little Marianna... My little Mari..."

**OH IM SORRY THAT WAS SOOOOO SAD... yeah. So now we know three things- Mari's namesake, what happened to her mom, and why her father hates Wilfre so much. Another idea we were PMing about will be written soon as well. I'll update "Sock" on Monday as usual.**


End file.
